Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for replacing a battery pack for an electric vehicle and, more particularly, to an battery pack replacement system for an electric vehicle with an ESS, wherein a discharged battery pack of an electric vehicle is replaced with a charged battery pack and a plurality of battery packs is separately stored for replacement and for storage.
Description of the Related Art
As global warming is accelerated, a weather disaster is generated and life is endangered by a serious climate change. Strong control on carbon dioxide is globally spoken with one voice. The auto industry has entered a new phase in accordance with such environmental and social requests. There is a growing interest in an eco-friendly vehicle capable of minimizing the discharge of exhaust gas that is discharged from an internal combustion engine vehicle.
Such an eco-friendly vehicle may be classified into a Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) in which an internal combustion engine and electric power are combined and used, an Electric Vehicle (EV) using only electric power, and a Fuel Cell Electric Vehicle (FCEV) using a fuel cell, depending on their power sources.
In line with a worldwide trend toward a reduction of the discharge of carbon dioxide, in Korea, it is expected that the demand and supply of electric vehicles will be suddenly increased due to the mass production of electric vehicles.
Furthermore, an electric vehicle, such as a Plug-in-Hybrid Electric Vehicle (PHEV), has advantages of low energy consumption and low air pollution. In particular, such an electric vehicle plays an important role in solving environmental pollution and energy reduction problems in the paradigm of a smart grid. As electric vehicles are suddenly used, active research has been carried out on the influence of a load of an electric vehicle on a power grid.
A conventional charging system for an electric vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a battery pack 10 configured to have a plurality of cells connected thereto depending on necessary electric power, a voltage measurement unit 11 configured to measure voltage of the battery pack 10, a Battery Management System (BMS) 12 configured to uniformly maintain a voltage difference between the cells of the battery pack 10 and a charging circuit 13 configured to convert commercial power into power that can be charged.
The conventional charging system for an electric vehicle was developed to simply charge a battery, but the charging system has rarely been researched for the purpose of replacing a battery pack.
Apart from the charging system, active research is being carried out on an Energy Storage System (ESS) in preparation for a short power supply condition. An ESS is a system for storing power excessively generated from a power plant and supplying the stored power when power is temporarily insufficient. An ESS is suddenly emerging as a scheme for efficiently utilizing a current electric power generation system.
However, research on the battery pack replacement system and research on the ESS for an electric vehicle are separately carried out. Accordingly, there is a need for integrated research on a battery pack replacement system and an ESS based on the same category in which charging is performed by supplying the power battery pack replacement system and the ESS.